gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Furia
La Furia (The Fury en E.U.A) es el trigésimo séptimo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Sinopsis Una figura extraña llega e insulta a Nicole, pero los chicos se sorprenden cuando Nicole no se defiende. Trama El episodio comienza con Nicole conduciendo en la carretera, llevando a sus hijos, Gumball, Darwin y Anaís a la escuela. El tráfico de la autopista está bloqueado, pero Nicole, decidiendo no esperar el tráfico, saca a sus hijos del auto, y salta a la escuela. Nicole finalmente llega a Elmore Junior High, dejando a sus hijos. De repente, en ese momento, llega una figura sombría, y le dice a Nicole que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nicole se da la vuelta y la ve. La figura se revela como Yuki, la vieja amiga de Nicole. Yuki desafía a Nicole a pelear, pero ella se niega y se va. Los niños se sorprenden por esto y pasan el día escolar preguntándose por qué Nicole se alejó del desafío, ya fuera por temor o por un motivo ulterior. Al final de la escuela, Nicole los recoge (con su carro destrozado por Yuki), y lleva a toda la familia a hacer compras, pareciendo muy triste, a pesar de que Richard trató de animarla. De repente, Yuki aparece y comienza a coquetear con Richard para burlarse de Nicole, pero ella todavía se niega a pelea. Al día siguiente, Nicole tiene que soportar un día entero de burla de Yuki en la Fabrica Arcoíris, como tomar su área de trabajo, arruinar su almuerzo y pausas de café, e interrumpir su trabajo. En la escuela, los hermanos todavía están desconcertados por la situación de su madre. Sin embargo, Masami, la hija de Yuki, se lo explica. Ella revela que Nicole y Yuki eran amigas de la infancia, y estudiaron artes marciales juntas bajo el padre de Yuki. Las dos eran prodigio y mejores amigas, hasta que llegó el torneo final, donde se vieron obligadas a luchar entre sí. Nicole salió victoriosa por su furia. Yuki dejó Estados Unidos en vergüenza, y Nicole dejó de seguir las artes marciales después de perder a su amiga. En Japón, Yuki se entrenó excesivamente hasta que estuvo lista para enfrentar a Nicole. Ahora, ella volvió para la venganza, y para recuperar su honor. Entonces, Masami les da una carta de Yuki para llevarla a Nicole. En casa, Nicole lee la carta donde dice que perderá su trabajo y su casa a menos que acepte el desafío de Yuki. Por lo tanto, ella se apura en una furia para enfrentar a Yuki. Nicole y Yuki se encuentran en el gimnasio y comienzan su épica batalla estilo anime mientras sus hijos ven. Después de que Yuki aparentemente sea derrotada, Nicole le ofrece una oportunidad de redención. Pero Yuki es incapaz de tragar su orgullo y los ataques, lo que resulta en el techo a colapsar y atrapar a sus hijos. Los rivales dejan sus diferencias a un lado y liberan a sus hijos. Después, Yuki se disculpa por todo y revela que lo hizo por celos. Nicole también se disculpa y le dice que no se preocupe. Las dos se abrazan y lamentan lo mucho que se perdieron del uno al otro. Las dos madres llevan a sus hijos y regresan a sus hogares. Terminando el episodio. Personajes 'Personajes Principales' *Nicole *Yuki (Antagonista) 'Personajes Secundarios' *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Masami 'Personajes Menores' *Gary *Marvin *Jeff *Sra. Fitzgerald *Sr. Pequeño *Harold *Donald *Papá de Carme *Hombre Hot Dog *Goblin *Pantsbully *Oficial Dona *Policía Hamburguesa *Butterknife *Carrie *Tobías *Carmen *Frank *Leslie *Sarah *Idaho *Tina Rex *Penny *Alan *Richard *Crocodile Woman *Sr. Yoshida (mencionado) *Karen *Abuelo de Masami Curiosidades *En este episodio se usa animación japonesa, ya que el estudio invitado para el pequeño segmento de la animación Japonesa es la productora Studio 4° C. *Este episodio se estrenó en Polymanga, una cultura pop francesa y convención de juego en Montreux, Suiza. 2 Posteriormente fue presentado en el Festival de Cine Independiente de Cardiff el 24 de Abril del 2016. *Es el episodio con mas referiencias culturales. 'Continuidad' *Esta es la cuarta vez que Nicole tiene ojos de fuego: los tres primeros están en "El Responsable", "La Autoridad" y "El Oráculo". *Gumball, Darwin y Anaís hacen la misma cara que tenían en "El Regreso". *Este es el cuarto episodio con una estrella invitada. Los otros eran "Navidad", "La Mentira" y "The Night". 'Referencias Culturales' *Cuando Masami le dice a Gumball, Darwin y Anaís sobre la trágica historia de Nicole y Yuki, los diseños de personajes son similares a los de Dragon Ball. **Las explosiones de energía de Nicole y Yuki también se asemejan a los ataques de Kamehameha del anime Dragon Ball. *"Came Dragon" protagonizada por Bruce Bed en el dormitorio de Nicole es una parodia de Operación Dragon protagonizada por Bruce Lee. *Cuando Yuki le pregunta a Nicole qué escuela de lucha le enseñó, ella hace referencia a tres nombres: **Hokuto - El estilo de lucha del personaje principal de El Puño de la Estrella del Norte. **Konoha - El pueblo ninja principal en Naruto. **Mr. Miyagi - El mentor y sensei presentado en The Karate Kid. *En su backstory, Nicole y Yuki lucharon contra oponontes que se asemejan a lo siguiente: **Spike de Tom y Jerry **Chop Chop Master Onion de PaRappa the Rapper **Golem de Dragon Quest **Pinocho **Bowser de Super Mario Bros **A Peckish Aristocrab de Pikmin 3 *Una planta viva de Plantas contra Zombies. **De acuerdo con el soporte, la planta se llama Dionaea, que es el nombre binomial de un atrapamoscas de Venus. *Cuando Masami, Gumball, Darwin y Anaís están atrapados, parece muy similar a la escena en [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hadashi_no_Gen Hadashi no Gen donde el padre, hermano y hermana de Gen están atrapados, y Gen y su madre tratan de salvarlos del fuego. *La escena donde Yuki destruye el coche de Nicole es una referencia a la etapa de bonificación de la serie Street Fighter. *Cuando Gumball dice que This scene is going to be rated R for an abundance of outrageous gore" ("Esta escena va a ser clasificada R por una abundancia de sangre espantosa" traducido al español), hace referencia al sistema de clasificación cinematográfica de Motion Picture Association of America film rating system y https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canadian_Home_Video_Rating_System que usan la clasificación R para contenido restringido. Curiosamente en el doblaje latino de SDI media de mexico la frase es adaptada a "esta escena sera catalogada C por abundancia de violencia extrema", haciendo en cambio referencia a la Direccion General de Radio, Television y Cinematografia de Mexico y a la clasificacion C (para adultos, no apto para menores de 18 años); mientras que "abundance of outrageous gore" es traducido como "abundancia de violencia extrema" *El traje que Yuki usa durante su pelea con Nicole se parece mucho a Jeanne de la serie Bayonetta, específicamente el traje que lleva en Bayonetta 2, ya que ambos llevan mono rojo, tienen pelo largo blanco / plata y un golpe. El traje también se asemeja al que utiliza el personaje O-Ren Ishii (Lucy Liu) de la película Kill Bill vol.1 en la escena animada de esta. Referencias *https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/662342125661634560 *https://twitter.com/Polymanga/status/704986727589552128 *http://www.polymanga.com/Activites/266-gumball-the-fury Ver También En: The Fury Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios no Emitidos